


Lolita 06

by Candic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candic/pseuds/Candic
Kudos: 4





	Lolita 06

泳池后面是一片修剪整齐的开阔绿地，用几株绿植隔开来，草地里安装了用以灌溉的水管。那喷涌而出的水却是隔不开的，它们轻巧地飞跃过灌木丛，落入阳光下的泳池里，像长着金翅膀的精灵在跳舞。阿不思趴在石台上画图，下半身虚虚地浮在水里，让人想起夏日浸泡在水盆里用以解暑的瓜果，但没有哪一种瓜果像他这样富有生命力。  
洒水机的水柱落在他身上，溅起炫目的迷人光点，阿不思在空气和皮肤上的波光粼粼中执着钢笔。这显然不是他第一次凭着记忆在稿纸上复刻出一副星空图，但他用的那支钢笔质量却不是很好，写出来的墨水断断续续，那些用来连接的星座的线段几乎没有一条流畅，更像是流星坠落天际时划过的痕迹。  
被墨水频繁中断的创作让阿不思开始逐渐躁动起来，他把手肘横亘在石台上，细长的胳膊垂向地面，而浮在水里的下半身却向水面飘来，带出小小的阵阵水花，那些透明的昙花不过只在水池上绽放那么短暂的一瞬，很快凋谢下去，复又盛开。  
他是那么年轻，那么鲜活，在他的脚后跟处，在他细嫩大腿上的臀线处，那他圆润又清秀的脸颊处，在他平坦的、长着粉色乳尖的胸脯处，里面有可爱新鲜的水在流动，如浴缸上微启的水龙头，如山涧旁的清澈溪流，如他们身后的草地上用以灌溉的水管。但又不一样，那些水是没有味道，亦没有颜色的。  
而只有阿不思，只有这个十五岁的男孩，他的身体在池水的浸润里、阳光的照射下泛红，也不是红，那是一种雾蒙蒙的藕色，介于红与白之间，微醺的粉色，像还没有熟透的水蜜桃。当自己张开嘴巴，牙齿咬紧生长在果肉外的粉色嫩皮后，就会有清甜的汁水顺着牙缝溅出来。  
格林德沃从绿植投下的阴影中游出来，把自己小麦色的肌肤暴露在阳光下，感觉到水纹的波动，阿不思回归了一开始的动作，露出水面的圆圆的臀部和脚跟再次沉进水里，取而代之的是他那光裸着的单薄后背。除去脸上象征着朝气的一点婴儿肥，他的身体和肉感一词并无太多关联。就像是在一具蒙在性感骨架上的漂亮皮囊，只因为他独一无二的美丽灵魂，连带着这副皮囊也变成了性感尤物。格林德沃假装漫不经心地游到他身边，一双小臂虚搂住怀里的男孩，对方洁白的蝴蝶骨在自己眼底轻微抖动，仿佛即将破茧而出，展开斑斓的翅膀飞向远方。  
“把这钢笔扔掉吧，回头我再给你买新的。”格林德沃从罐子里掏出一颗柠檬糖，喂进阿不思嘴中，后者如同一只灵巧的雀儿叼走了他手里的糖果，又觉得不够，牙齿得寸进尺地咬上了他的手指。  
阿不思咬人的力度很轻，完全感觉不到痛，更像是一种调情，于是格林德沃也模仿他这调皮模样，把手掌按在男孩的腰窝上，指尖恰好可以够到他的肚脐。  
“不要这样！”阿不思咯咯笑着，佯装生气地嗔怒，俯身将自己整个儿飘进水里，从格林德沃腰间一尾鱼似的游走了。却忘记及时止住笑，导致胸腔里呛进去一口水，只好趴在台子上一个劲地咳嗽着。瘦削的身体像抖掉花上的露水那样小幅度地颤动，泳池从这性感的中心处慢慢荡起半月形的波纹。  
“咱们去草地上歇会吧。”格林德沃侧支着头望向他，“我真怕你会淹死在水里。”这个玩笑话引起了阿不思的不满，他掬起一捧水朝对方泼过去，却把画着星座的稿纸打湿了，蓝色的劣质墨水在16开大小的天空上晕染出好几汪深深浅浅的海洋。

草坪上没有种可以遮掩的树，他们又往南走了几分钟，来到一处小山坡，那里有一棵郁郁青青的丁香树。花在七月初的时候便早早谢了，现在只能看到结满枝头的丁香果，胖胖的很像婴儿的脚丫。  
两个人将沾了水的衣服铺在草地上，阿不思懒洋洋地躺在自己的衬衫上，手指举到脸上和从树枝间溜下来的阳光捉迷藏。“到时候你要开车送我去学校吗？”他把胳膊垂下来，一截手臂搭上格林德沃的胸腹。  
格林德沃应了一声，接着补充道，“但只有我送你，坎德拉得在家照顾你妹妹。”他就势抓住阿不思的手腕，似乎可以感觉到对方脉搏的跳动，“在学校的时候不允许挑食，你太瘦了。”  
阿不思吃着糖果，手指放在嘴里吮吸着，“那要看食堂的饭菜合不合口味。”他将下巴轻轻一扬，趾高气昂道。  
他应该很少会有这样任性的时候，在遇见自己之前。故而格林德沃很纵容他幼稚的撒娇，男人的手臂交叉过去，在对方的锁骨上来回抚摸，然后下移，看起来无意间擦过那颗粉红色的乳尖。  
人有三样东西是无法隐瞒的，咳嗽，贫穷，和爱。爱在外在上最直观的表现就是从身体里散发出来的欲望。格林德沃看见阿不思的乳尖挺立起来，像一颗真正的樱桃缀在胸口。男孩打了一下他的手臂。“你真是敏感。”他取笑他。  
“嘿，这不公平。”阿不思突然坐起来，跨到格林德沃身上，一双长着云石条纹的手掐住后者的脖子，胸腔微微起伏。他报复性地蹭着格林德沃，嘟起嘴巴不满地抱怨，“你真是残忍，总要不经意地挑拨我，然后再像个负心汉似的甩甩手把我丢开。”  
“哪有你这样不负责任的父亲。”  
“我的错，我向你道歉。”格林德沃握住阿不思的手，想把他从身上拉开，但阿不思身体里却乍然生出一股蛮力，竟然拖拽不动，只能任他不依不饶地骑在自己继续晃动着。  
格林德沃的一只手颓然倒下来，捂住灰蓝色的眼睛。他很难过地发现，他硬了。  
在身上男孩一意孤行的勾引下。  
他真是个小妖精。  
隔着那两层形同虚设的短裤面料，阿不思也察觉到格林德沃身体上的异样变化。认为自己闯了祸，他逃也似地从男人身上滚下来，拿起沾着草屑和泥土的衣服盖在头上。“我不是故意的。”他的声音经过棉布的处理，听上去像是一张咿咿呀呀的老唱片。  
“哪有你这样不负责任的儿子”格林德沃也学他刚刚的样子抱怨，“一个劲地挑逗完我，再拍拍手装成一只鸵鸟。”  
“我没有！”想到鸵鸟把头埋进沙堆的滑稽样子，阿不思气呼呼地扯下头上的衬衫，很快又被自己逗笑。“我会负责任的。”他像是小说里描写的，把贫家少女搞大肚子的花花少爷，满怀懊悔地坐回格林德沃的大腿，蜜桃般圆滚滚的屁股抵在膝盖到腿根之间，为那正沸腾的根茎空出余地。  
这没什么，他也曾那样帮过我。阿不思在心里说服自己，深呼吸一大口气，再慢悠悠地吹出来，四根手指插进男人的短裤里，将它慢慢脱下来，掌心拢向他的阴茎。  
裤口的送进刮过自己硬到发疼的性器，格林德沃被刺激地差点从地上弹跳起来，他用手撑住地面，看着男孩低头与自己沸腾的欲望周旋，下身变得摇摇欲坠，电流般的酥麻感传遍每一处神经，血管中有蓝色的烈火肆虐，耳畔响起轰隆隆的雷鸣。  
阿不思的力气很小，速度也不够快，这让整个过程变得有些耐人寻味，从原本简单的泄欲转化成狡猾的折磨。格林德沃觉得有些干渴，身边没有水，只有见了底的糖罐。他腾出一只手轻轻按上阿不思的头，“快一些。”他教他如何熟练自己的手法。  
也许因为头部受力的缘故，阿不思的身子低下去一点，格林德沃看到他伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，微凸的喉头滚动着吞咽下一口唾沫，鼻子里呼出热烘烘的气息，像夏日雾霭笼罩于自己裸露的兽性之上。  
就差一点，他的嘴唇就能够吻上自己，格林德沃压制住想把对方的头颅按下去的冲动，将头偏到一旁发出一声闷哼，乳白色的液体瞬间喷泻，溅上了那张洁白无瑕的脸。  
“好了，我还是很负责任的。”阿不思喘着气，帮格林德沃把短裤提回腰间，就着衬衫擦干净脸。当结束手上这项艰巨的任务后，他才发觉自己已是大汗淋漓。“要下雨了。”格林德沃也穿上衣服，像一个早恋时害怕被父母发现的未成年，系扣子的手连打了好几个哆嗦。  
“夏天要过去了。”阿不思丧气地挠着头，“我真不喜欢秋天。”“为什么？”格林德沃问。  
“春天有复活节，夏天有暑假，冬天有圣诞。只有秋天什么都没有。”阿不思吐了吐舌头，“它真不合群。”  
格林德沃被这个无理的原因弄得哑然失笑，“不过我的生日在秋天，你也可以把它当然一个节日。”  
“哦，是吗？”阿不思惊喜地拍着手，“这真棒，你一定上帝特意送到我身边的礼物。我真爱你，爸爸。”  
格林德沃在阿不思的鬓间落下一个吻，这个吻庄重地有些刻意，像长辈给孩子的某个嘉奖。“我也爱你。”他对阿不思说。  
我的阿尔。


End file.
